


We talk about everything—the unspoken love

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories, ThemThere - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Ships are sailing for finding its harbor
Relationships: Baybond
Kudos: 1





	We talk about everything—the unspoken love

summary：速摸一个三千字短打，没什么剧情，只是船在找港湾的故事罢了。  
平面设计师本/律师马修

**标题来源于：僵尸文学bot

“去他妈的。”那个穿着帆布鞋与牛仔外套的男孩骂了一句，恶狠狠地唾了口唾沫。你可以从他气急败坏的神情中看出他也是想买酒又没成功的青少年中的一员。

本站在他后面，等待着队伍再往前几步，祈祷着他能赶紧买到一包香烟，不然他猜他真的要爆炸了。

多讽刺啊，本对自己说，我需要点燃一根烟来阻止自己由内而外的爆炸。接着他开始品味这个恼羞成怒、踩上滑板离开的长发少年刚刚骂的那句脏话。

去他妈的。很简短的一个词，很直白，但是它说起来别有一番韵味。也许这就是我生活所需要的成分，一些“去他妈的”精神。去他妈的精神——这话听上去有些歧义。去他妈的精神，或许应该缩写成去他妈精神。

本在舌尖上无声地重复这个词。去他妈的，去他妈的，去他妈的。他感到自己比五分钟之前要放松了许多，也发现自己刚好变成了队伍的第一个人。

也许我的生活正在显现出变好的征兆，本心想，对着眼前戴着深绿色的员工帽、一脸厌烦的女员工露出一个微笑——并没有那么真诚，但比他用来应付上司的笑容要掺杂更多真心实意——“要一包香烟。再来一瓶啤酒。”

本从口袋里掏出有点皱巴巴的钞票递给她，后者无动于衷地抬起一只眼睛：“小票？”她懒洋洋地问道，让人联想到一只困倦的变色龙。说实话，她长得也确实有点像变色龙。

本耸了耸肩：“为什么不呢。”他抓过小票、那包香烟和从冰柜里拿出来的的啤酒，离开了这个无精打采的金发服务员。

这个小店是建在一条栈道上的，而这条栈道用于观赏大海，于是当本转身离开时，夏日的黄昏与翻滚的海浪一同撞进他眼里。从东边吹来的风带着一股工厂特有的刺鼻味道，但并没有让这个傍晚失去它原本的美丽。

星期五来这里的人比以往要更多，于是本在看到一张还空着的长椅上后赶紧坐了上去，点燃了一根烟。

天空泛着红，明天恐怕要下雨，本对自己说。其实下不下雨他都只会蜗居在他小小的公寓里，对着笔记本电脑昏头昏脑的加班。

一名平面设计师，一名穷困的平面设计师，此刻坐在海边的长椅上看着天空中的海鸥抽烟，这没有听上去的那么浪漫。实际上，那些海鸥有着吓人的叫声，本移开了目光，发现不知何时他的正前方站了一个人。

由于长椅与栏杆之间隔了一段距离，本可以把那个人的背影全部收进眼底。应该也是某个下了班的职员，上身的白衬衫袖子被挽至手肘，露出腕骨突出的小臂。

本的目光在对方身上流连，漫不经心地做着推测：茶色的卷发，挂在手上的西装外套。他长什么样，又会是怎么样的人呢。

他收回了观察的眼神，“砰！”地打开了那瓶啤酒，深绿色的酒瓶外表因为从冷藏状态拿出来已经有一些时间，导致上面布满了冰凉的水珠。本讨厌手上那种湿乎乎的感觉，皱了皱眉，怀着侥幸的心里在口袋里翻找着纸巾。

“给，用我的吧。”头顶上有一个声音这么说。本抬起头，发现是刚刚趴在栏杆上看海的那个人。“噢——好的，多谢。”本接过那张纸巾，擦了擦手，然后在对方的注视下喝了口啤酒。

“你不坐下来吗？”本问道，惬意地把头微微靠在长椅上，仰望着天空。“既然你允许的话。”那人绽放出一个羞涩的微笑，在本身边坐了下来。

“我是本——本杰明·威尔邦德。”本朝他伸出一只手。“我是马修，马修·贝恩顿。律师。”马修加了一句，因为看见本正打量着他的公文包。

“奇怪的要求，但，我能喝一口么？”马修问道，盯着本手里的啤酒。“什么？哦，当然可以。如果你不嫌弃的话…”本朝着瓶口处扬了扬下巴。

马修无声地耸了耸肩，握住那瓶啤酒往嘴里灌了一口。他的喉结滚动，颈部线条清晰而漂亮，接着他转过头来对着本又笑了笑，眼睛湿润：“我是不是很突兀？你可以赶我走，你知道的。”

“没有——两个人总比一个人要好。”本回答，又点燃了一根烟。“来一根吗？”他问道，马修摇了摇头：“我不抽烟。”接着他也学着本的样子把头枕在长椅上看着逐渐黯淡的天空，两个人之间出现一段让人舒适的沉默。

“那些海鸥。”马修若有所思地说，“它们吃什么呢？”“面包屑，我猜。它们当然也吃鱼。”本回答道，吐出一口烟雾，看着它缓慢地消失。

“看来海鸥都过得比我明白。”马修叹了口气，他的眼睫毛从侧面看很弯，很翘，扑扇时犹如蝴蝶振翅一般又轻又软。

“你也有糟糕的一天？”本问道，与其说是一个问题，不如把它看成一个肯定句。马修看上去明显度过了糟糕的一天。

“何止是糟糕。”马修有些沉重地说，本转过头来轻轻拍了拍马修的大腿：“如果这有帮助的话，我也是。”马修示意他说下去，于是本开始在脑海里回放他的一天，并将它转述成文字。

“清晨六点半，我按时醒来。我的早餐是一个三明治——里面连花生酱都没有。接着我打车去公司。堵车了，我迟到了两分钟，意味着又要扣我本来就微薄的工资。接着浑浑噩噩的上午过去之后我接到甲方的短信要求把重改那张我已经改了五次的稿图，下午回家后我的公寓停水停电——很明显，我没交水电费。所以我拿上我仅有的现金出来买包烟。”本一口气说完后舒了口气，马修同情地看着他：“现在你还有个奇怪的陌生人坐在你身边，喝了你的啤酒。很抱歉。”

“哦，不要自责，你可能是今天唯一能让我感到快乐的人了——”本赶紧说道，诚恳地看着马修的眼睛。这回他的笑容是彻头彻尾的真诚了。马修反而被那个微笑弄得有些不好意思：“谢谢..今天很魔幻。”

“讲讲吧。”本又喝了一口酒，夜幕慢慢垂下来，将一切都罩住，远处的灯火亮起来，像是星星的倒影。“我不知该从哪里讲起...今天我官司打输了，我不适合公众演讲，可我不得不..我爸已经对我很失望了，而下午我在错误的时间意外出柜了。”

“噢。天啊，我很抱歉。”本不知道该怎么安慰他，只能用苍白的语言回答马修。“没事啦，我爸是个混球。只是我有时就是无法摆脱八岁的自己，总在悄默无声地期待着永远也不会到来的父爱。烟能给我抽一口吗？”

本有点迟疑地把还没熄灭的烟递给马修，马修放进嘴里，迫不及待地吸了一口，接着剧烈地咳嗽起来：“天啊，谢谢，这比我想象的还要糟糕——至少这驱赶走了我的难过。我咳得像个十四岁的小男孩。”他冲着本笑了起来，眼睛熠熠生辉。

“哈。”本也笑了，马修的笑容有一种特殊的感染力，能够让每个人都情不自禁地和他一起笑出来。“你绝对不会知道今天买酒时我在想什么。”他给马修讲了那个滑滑板的男孩，以及所谓的“去他妈精神”。马修安静地听着，时不时轻笑一声。

“去他妈精神。这听上去不错。去他妈的。”马修轻声说道，“去他妈的，去他妈的，去他妈的。”“就是这种精神。”本表示出了赞许，接着对马修不确定的语调感到疑惑：“不要告诉我这是你第一次说脏话。”

“什么？太轻视人了，本杰明！”马修这回看上去是真的很开心，他甚至半嗔怪地推了本一把，本推了回来，有那么五分钟他们就像是两个幼稚的孩子一样互相推搡。等到他们逐渐平静下来时，马修突然严肃地说：“你可能不相信，但我十四岁的时候在搞乐队。”

“乐队？”本有些惊讶地说，他无法想象马修搞乐队的样子。穿着黑色的、印着红色嘴唇与舌头的T恤、戴着锁骨链，在台上弹吉他？面前这个有着柔软的卷发、温和的笑与无辜眼神的小律师？这不可能。然而马修掏出了手机，给本看了那时的照片，证实了他所说的话的真实性。

“哇哦。”本感叹道，“哇哦。”照片里的马修还是马修——并没有那些花里胡哨的饰品。但又没那么像马修了。更张扬，更肆意，同时看上去又专注到可爱。“很吓人，对不对？”马修开玩笑地说，“可惜我没有当歌手的潜质。我的生活也不允许...我的生活什么也不允许。”

“不要这样嘛。”本央求道，“唱首歌给我听听吧。你肯定很棒的，我能看出来，你绝对很棒。马修，马特，马蒂，求求你？”他知道这能让马修快乐起来。马修看上去更害羞了，他低下头，露出一个不好意思的笑容：“如果你坚持的话。”本知道这是他变相的同意。

“来吧，马修。惊喜我。”本鼓励道，马修不确定地抬起了眼睛，轻轻地唱起了歌。他双手撑在椅子上，认真地把明显早已烂熟于心的旋律与歌词唱给一动不动地盯着他的本。那是一首很美的歌，一首叙事曲，甜蜜而忧伤，像是放在口袋里太久而融化的草莓糖。

“结束了。”马修说，此时天已经完全黑了下来，对岸闪着光火点点，他们像是被困在了大海正中央的孤岛，时间被转换成更迭潮汐，由这张长椅为起点，再由这张长椅作终点。本看着马修的眼睛：“它很美。”他说。

如此、如此，孤独被打破，糟糕的一天以他们在形单影只的船里漂泊为开头，以落入一个意外的荒岛为结尾。那个荒岛除了彼此没有任何人，他们除了交谈、大笑与亲吻，没有其他事能用来打发时间。

于是本借着微醺的醉意吻了马修。他们在海风中接吻，在海浪拍打栈桥底部的声音中浪漫地接吻，渡去他们能给予彼此的最亲密的陪伴与拯救。一包香烟；一瓶啤酒；一支叙事曲；一个吻。那是你去孤岛要带的时候必需品。

“它很美。”马修说，也许是在说那个漫长的吻，也许是在说那首歌，也许是在说夜色，也许是在说上述的一切。他们交换了联系方式，约好明天在同一地点、同一时间相见，然后走向了不同的方向。

自此，那艘船再不是落寞的船。因为他们找到了彼此的港口，而船在港口总会靠岸。对于本与马修来说，他们即将扬帆起航，然后在彼此的怀抱里停泊。只要岸在那里、港口在那里，他们就永远也不会迷路，永远能寻回那个孤岛，永远能闻到那支烟，尝到那瓶酒，听到那首歌，想到那个吻。只要他在那里，孤岛就一定在那里；只要港口在那里，船就一定在海上。

如此、如此……

Fin.

也许有后续。


End file.
